WHAT IF?
by KamichamaMisuzu
Summary: What if Kazune meets Crescent Mitsuki instead of Karin?What happens when Mitsuki saves Karin during her visit with Himeka and Kazune and Kirio comes after both girls?
1. Chapter 1 Switchy

Misuzu: (yawn)konichiwa mena!

Kazune: You women and your stories! -.-

Karin; (is to busy sleeping)

Misuzu: Shut up Kazune at least I don't watch soap opras!

Kazune: ...

Misuzu: HA I KNEW IT!

Kazune: QUITE!

Misuzu: *sets free a ladybug*

Kazune: runs off screaming than faints

* * *

"What I'm I doing here?" asked Karin not remembering much from a few hours ago. " oh yeah I was visiting Shii-chan" she whimpered as tears formed in her eyes again. Karin looked around than walked off as if though feeling there was something missing. She got home and noticed her Auntie was asleep. She then crawled into bed and fell asleep waiting for morning.

Somewhere else " KAZUNE-KUN WAKE UP!" ordered a 12 year old girl with ruby eyes and long midnight colored hair. Himeka walked in with a smile and said good morning to the girl who now pushed Kazune of the bed. " Good morning Mitsuki- chan...Kazune-chan" Himeka said and walked over to the annoyed Kazune on the floor. ' Good morning Himeka-chan!" Mitsuki smiled. " MITSUKI I WAS ALREADY UP!" Kazune scolded as the girl walked with Himeka to eat. " Man why did she have to be goddess?" he asked fixing his bed and left to go eat.

Back to Karin

Karin woke up and jumped off her bed..SHE WAS GOING TO BE LATE! Karin got dressed and hurried off with an eel bread in her mouth. She passed by Shii-chan's grave but stopped to say hello and ran off. At school she barely stayed up and was very stressed over the death of Shii-chan." Karin-chan" called two of her friends. " yeah" Karin asked with tired tone as she sat up." Are you ok...you know you always could get another pet" said one of them. " No I'm fine" Karin smiled as the two sighed and walked off.

Kazune's home-Mitsuki took a bite out of her muffin already dressed while Himeka brushed her hair. " Hey where's Kazune?' Mitsuki asked getting up. " Who knows" Q-chan replied making Kazune's breakfast. Mitsuki left the kitchen and walked down the hallways she then saw a door that had a sign that said " KEEP OUT!". She gave a small smirk and cheered. " I knew it Kazune has room where he keeps his silly girly-man shows!" she than opened the door and walked down the stairs. Kazune was a sleep in his chair with a book covering his face.

* * *

Misuzu: Sorry it was short :(

Karin; it's ok Misuzu-chan

Misuzu: Aw thanks Karin!

Kazune: I'm ok the bug didn't eat me!

M&K: O.o


	2. Chapter 2pwease

**Misuzu: HI EVERYONE!**

**Karin: Aw I don't know Kazune anymore?**

**Kazune: Mitsuki? Another goddess sounds interesting..but she didn't have to push me off the bed!**

**Misuzu: Yeah yeah on with the story but I do need help sob**

**Karin: haha don't worry Misuzu someone might help.**

**Kazune: who would help you!? Your a girl!**

**Misuzu: punches Kazune**

* * *

" I guess I was wrong -.- " Mitsuki said looking at all the books. " WHATEVER HE'S STILL GIRLY!" she yelled and covered mouth. Kazune still was sleeping. Mitsuki got bored and walked back upstairs. Little did she know someone was hiding in the bushes outside in the garden. " I finally found you Kuyio-san( Kazune's last name)!" said a male voice. It was well what do you know Karusuma Kirio! " But wait who's was that girl?" he thought. Kirio's ring had brightened when Mistuki came by into the room Kazune was in.

Karin After school Karin sighed at the bad mark she had gotten on today's mini- quiz. " Auntie isn't going to be happy' she sighed thinking about Shii-chan. She looked at the grave. " Shii-chan I wish you were here to comfort me" she said in a tone. She left and decided to go the park's gardens. When she got there she lay there looking at the ring her mother gave her. It was a "precious gift" to her.

Kazune's garden Himeka and Mitsuki were outside...Mitsuki was bored she wanted to visit another part of Japan. Soon Kazune came outside and Mitsuki grinned. Kazune noticed this and quickly headed for the door. " WAIT RIGHT THERE!" Mitsuki's voice declared and Kazune stopped to look at her glaring red eyes. " What is it Mitsuki-chan?" he gave her that nickname just tease her. " I want to go on a vacation!" Mitsuki said letting the nickname slide. Himeka had a small smile. " Good idea" she said and looked at her cousin for a response,Kirio smirked at this.

Two day later

Karin sat in the park and noticed her ring glowing. ' Huh" she thought. " Hello goddess!" a familar voice from before said. It was Kirio. "Eh who are you!?" Karin asked getting up from the bench ready to run. " I'm Karusuma Kirio" he declared. Karin didn't want to remember all of that so.." Stay away Glasses Man!" she said as Kirio lunged to grab her ring. Karin jumped out of the way. " GOD LIGHTNING!( yes it's like Karin's god thunder only much more powerful!)" yelled avoice. Karin looked towards the source. There on a tree branch stood a beautiful figure with a beautiful red dress and long black hair.( if you watch the opening of Kamichama Karin you know how Kazune transforms well that's what Mitsuki is wearing only it's rose red color. Her staff has moon like his and sphere that looks like mars only it's surrounded in black stripes. Oh and she has not olive hair clips but kitty ones that look like shii-chan only it's her cat Misha)

Karin was amazed but Kirio was surprised.." What it can't be!" he gasped. "You a girl has the power of Apollo?" he asked as he transformed using the power of Hades ( I'm right i think he uses Hade's power?). " Also I have Aphrodite's!" the figure declared jumping down. " Huh you look like the girl from before from Kuyio's room!" he said and than disappeared in confusion. " You ok?" Mitsuki asked going over to Karin who was a bit scared. "Your- Your a magical girl!?" she said in horror. " No a goddess but close enough" Mitsuki smiled changing back to normal. She than noticed Karin's ring. " Eh you have a goddess ring too!?" she gasped. " I do...but this is my mother's" Karin said as soon as Kazune came with Himeka. ' Mitsuki I saw your attack what-" Kazune stopped. " You helped her?" Himeka asked. " could she see you in your goddess form?" asked Kazune. " Um yeah you don't think she's Aphrodite?" asked a confused Mitsuki. Karin was very confused now. **"What's going on?"** she thought.

* * *

**Kazune: It was ok**

**Karin: IT WAS GREAT!**

**Misuzu: Thankies! Oh Kazune what do you think of your new partner Mistuki?**

**Kazune: She's ok but I'm still angry at her for pushing me off the bed!**


	3. Chapter 3author note

**Misuzu: AUTHORS NOTE! **

**Mistuki: What really congratz -.-**

**Karin: YAY!**

**Kazune: Whoop dee do +**

**Sorry no new chapter just an aouthor's note due to my bsy times I'll be updating the new chapters as soon as possible and I need and idea for a new story kamichama Karin. So please send your ideas I might choose one! Oh yeah I know some people don't get the fact why Mistuki or she can have Aphodite's an Apollo's power but I don't know eaxactly eaither I just got the idea. In other words it was a spoof idea . Oh yeah instead Mr.Glasses man why can't Karin call him cheerios? Kirio sounds a lot like cherrios! Don't you think well that will be the nickname Mistuki will sue for him in the rest of the fan fic. Well thanks for reading this author's note!**

**Misuzu: Done**

**Kazune: What a waste of chapters!**

**Misuzu: shut up girly-man!**


	4. Chapter 4 new friends

* * *

** Still need help**

* * *

Karin wondered what was going on, first she was attacked by some guy named Kirio and now she was saved by some magical girl!? " So what do you think?" asked Mitsuki as Himeka ran off playing with the insects. " Hey what's your name?" Kazune asked with a stern look towards Karin. " Um Hanzano Karin" Karin responded. Mitsuki noticed Karin's ring and whispered something to Kazune. " Hey let us see your ring!" Kazune demanded. Karin looked at her ring and quickly shook her head." No way this is my mother's ring! It's a precious gift!" Karin said. Mitsuki sighed and told Karin that Kazune wouldn't do anything to her ring and they would give it back. Karin thought for a moment and let Mitsuki look at it instead of Kazune. " Thank you Karin" smiled a happy Mitsuki handing back the ring. " Well?" asked an impatient Kazune who tapped his foot.

" She's a goddess." Mitsuki said. " I don't know which one though" she added. " WHAT I'M A GODDESS TOO!?" Karin exclaimed with a joyful/shocked expression on her face. " Yup which means you-" Mitsuki was interrupted by Kazune. " Listen girl...this isn't a toy! You have to use the goddess's powers to protect! Don't use it for fun like someone." Kazune glared. " EXCUSE ME GIRLY-MAN!" Mitsuki said getting a rock ready. " Look Kazune- chan a bug!" Himeka said showing Kazune the lady bug. " AHH GET AWAY!" Kazune yelled running around in circles as Himeka chased him. Karin couldn't help but laugh. " Your scared of bugs!?" she said during laughs. Mitsuki nodded and said " Yup you can scare him 24/7" . Kazune stopped running well he kinda fainted and Himeka just tilted her head.

" Wanna poke him?" asked Mitsuki handing Karin a stick. Karin nodded with a smile and the two poked the fainted Kazune. Some where else Kiro was angry. " Another goddess just great!" he mumbled. Kirio also remembered..." MAN". " It's Laurasia Kirio" he shouted as everyone just stared at him..." Note to self: Never yell random things in stores." he thought walking off ignoring the stares.

* * *

Sorry it was so short!


	5. Chapter 5 The cat and more

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated the story :(**

**Kazune: It's about time!**

**Don't you criticize me Mr. girly-man!**

**Karin and Himeka: C,mon get on with the story!**

* * *

" Okay so we'll tell Kazu- oh speaking of the girly-man look who woke up!" Mitsuki smiled as Kazune woke up on the ground. " Huh..where am I? Oh where's the other goddess ring!?" Kazune shot up from the ground as he looked back and forth. **WACK!** Kazune fell to the ground with a hand mark on the back of his head. " Would ya calm down? Karin is right here..you just fainted due to a bug's appearance." Mitsuki explained. " Shut up you weakling, and it's not like this girl will do any good, every man knows all females are weak!" Kazune said with his arms crossed and eyes closed. **DOUBLE PUNCH!** The young blonde was soon 2 feet down the park almost knocked out " YOU SEXIEST-PIG!" yelled Karin. " YOU PLAYBOY JERK!" yelled Mitsuki. Himeka just watched quietly but soon went to go sit on the park bench.

After Kazune giving a stern lecture to both goddesses of " if you don't stop I won't bring you back to where we live!". " Fine" Mitsuki hissed as she soon was calm and sitting next to Himeka. " You mean I get to go to your school?" asked an excited Karin. All nodded but Kazune was getting ready for another lecture. " Oh no you don't" Mitsuki yelled covering his mouth. " You going to have so much fun Karin-chan" Himeka smiled.

Soon next day all four were off to back to where Kazune lived, Karin seemed excited about meeting her new friends. But she really wished her cat Shii-chan was there. " Were home!" Mitsuki yelled as they walked into the large home. " MITSUKI-SAMA!" yelled an adorable voice as a black cat ran towards the group jumping into Mitsuki's arms. The cat has a crescent moon on her forehead. " Misha-chan I missed you too!" Mitsuki said. Karin looked at the talking cat surprised at it's 98 resemblance to her cat Shii-chan! " It talks and looks like my cat" Karin said. Mitsuki let Karin hold Misha. " Oh this is Misha-chan, Karin-chan!" Mitsuki said. Kazune sighed walking off to his private library.

* * *

**I know it's short but well I'm kinda busy with stuff. It's that I have lots of work to do!**


	6. Chapter 6CRUSH RUSH!

**Sorry KazunexKarin lovers I just wanted to make a little twist. Yes Kazune will end up with Karin just a little bump in the road! He kinda develops a crush on both girls nyah (hides before she gets hit with rocks)**

**Kazune: WHAT!?**

**Me: Gomei (tears)**

**Himeka: Don't cry Misuzu-chan!**

**Karin: Yeah!**

* * *

Karin and Mitsuki went off to go look at the house with Himeka while Kazune studied some books. ' Silly girls thinking it's all fun and games" he said as he closed a book furiously. " Eh I never noticed this before" he added going over to a table and saw Mitsuki' bell bracelet. " SHE WAS IN MY SECRET ROOM!?" he shouted and stomped all the way back upstairs. " Hey Karin this will be your room ok?" asked Mitsuki as she showed Karin a beautiful room. " Sugoi!" Karin cheered as Himeka smiled. ' Hey Mitsuki a word please" Kazune called as Mitsuki talked to Karin. " Oh sure girly-man" Mitsuki smiled as she walked over. Kazune looked at her with a glare but couldn't help but feel his heart pump a bit. " Why were you in my room?" he asked. " Because I was bored" Mitsuki answered walking off.

" Hey Kazune thank you for letting me live with you!" Karin came over and thanked the blonde. Kazune got that heart rush again just as he did when Mitsuki came by. " Uh whatever" Kazune said and walked off to go back to his room. " So can Kazune tell me more about this whole goddess thing and why he's so ticked off about me having one of the rings?" asked Karin as her and Mitsuki walked along down the hallway of the huge home.

Mitsuki sighed and thought for a moment. " Well silly Kazune-kun is a god, he has the power of Apolo...when he learned I had one of the rings...well let's just say he went a bit berserk" she shrugged and continued to walk. Karin wandered why Kazune was such a hot head and such sexiest-pig. " Oh why can't he be nice like Himeka-chan?" she asked softly.

Outside of Kazune's home Kirio was back in god form, " Ok Kujo I'll will not be defeated by you or the other two amateur goddesses!" Kiro declared and went to the garden to see if the coast was clear. " I'm glad to live here with you Crescent-chan!" Karin cheered as she walked out of the house with Mitsuki. Kirio hid behind a bush and looked through it to see if it was Kazune. " Eh it's the two amateur goddesses!" he thought and smirked, but remembered about Mitsuki's god lightning. " No I must wait for them to leave and to Kujo to appear" he thought to himself and nodded adoring his plan.

Mitsuki and Karin sat down on the bench that was in the garden. " **GACK!** Eh cheerio-man I know your behind the bush that in front of us!" Mitsuki glared as Karin turned to look at the bush. Kirio twitched and jumped out. " YES IT IS I KURASAMA KIRIO!" he declared and smiled as he landed on the ground. Mitsuki sighed as Karin yelled glasses-man. " IT"S KIRIO!" Kirio glared and suddenly- " GOD LIGHTNING!" Mitsuki shouted and Kirio was hit being blasted through six bushes. " YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT AMATEUR GODDESS 2!" he warned.

**" AMATEUR!?"** Mitsuki stated and stomped towards him-** WHACK!!** Kirio walked off with wobbly touch to his walk and he also had three bumps on his head. " I-I'll B-BE BACK!" he declared sounding odd and disappeared. " Mitsuki your so cool" Karin cheered and the two girls walked back inside just Kazune appeared in god form in the garden. " Kurasama?" he asked and looked at the holes that were in the bush. " WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BUSHES?!" he shouted.

" Mistuki I know you put the holes in those bushes what happened/" Kazune asked walking inside to see them chatting with Himeka about pastries and what not. " yeah what's it to ya?" asked an annoyed Mitsuki as she glared at the blonde boy. Kazune glared back at her but soon was calm. " You just can't go breaking things you klutz...this proves women or hopeless.** PING** " YOU PLAYBOY JERK!!" Mitsuki yelled and punched Kazune who now was sent down the hallway knocked out. " Oh Kazune-chan, will be fine right?" asked a worried Himeka. Karin smiled and assured her that Kazune would be fine and would probably wake after a couple of minutes to lecture Mitsuki. Mitsuki walked off with fumes coming out of both ears.

" That jerk,sexiest pig, girly man..." she rambled off many insults about Kazune and entered her room to find her cat Misha sleeping soundly. " Oi Misha don't you hate that Kazune" she asked a little bit ticked off. Misha yawned and got up.." Now what? He didn't make fun of females again?" she asked. Mitsuki nodded only to see a horrified expression on her face. " You didn't kill him did you Mitsuki-chan?" the cat asked nervously. Mistuki gave her an awkward look and laughed say no and if she did she would be running off by now. " Well next time he comment about something bad about females don't punch him so hard!" Misha warned and went back to her nap time.

* * *

**Okay now the chapter is done :3  
**

**Kazune: Yeah Yeah**

**Karin: GO MISUZU**


	7. Chapter 7 Michi

**Me: YEAH WERE BACK :D**

**Karin: Where were you?**

**Mitsuki: Yeah where?**

**Kazune: Well missy?**

**Me:(punches Kazune) Well I was kinda busy with my end of the year tests and stuff -.-**

* * *

Mitsuki sighed and decided to take a nap as well, she did have an exciting day anyway. The young girl slid under her bed covers fell asleep with a smile on her face. " Where is she?" Kazune asked finally waking up to see Himeka and Karin...plus Q-chan. " Uh the mistress went to her room...sir" replied a worried Q-chan. Himeka nodded but smiled glad her cousin had awoken. Kazune jumped right up to his feet and stomped towards Mitsuki's room. "HEY-" he stopped himself from speaking anymore...but he just sighed only to see the double goddess asleep. He just gave a small smile and went back out the door to find Karin in front of him. " Well what happened?" she asked him,wondering if Kazune yelled at Mitsuki. " She's asleep" he muttered and ruffled her hair just to bug her. " Hey don't do that!" she hissed but Kazune told her to be quite so she wouldn't wake up Mitsuki.

" Hey Kazune-kun how come your so interested in these kamichama rings?" Karin asked Kazune while they walked down the hall. " I'll tell you tomorrow after school...besides tomorrow you start training" he smiled. " T-training?" she choked up as he nodded and continued on as Karin slid to the ground. " What kind of training?" she muttered. "Oh Karin-chan there you are...where were you?" asked Himeka as she came running over to her new friend. Karin smiled and got up and told Himeka she was just walking with Kazune down the hall. Himeka also questioned her about the location of Mitsuki, Karin told her she was sleep. " Well it's almost time for bed...we should get to sleep to!" Himeka cheered. Karin nodded and headed to her room...falling asleep quickly.

(middle of the night) Kazune awoke for some reason he thought he heard someone outside in the backyard. " Who could it be?" he mumbled with a yawn as he got up and headed over to the balcony. There at the bottom was Mitsuki in goddess form training with Misha-san. " Hm so she is a hard-worker" he smirked but yawned. " Hey Mitsuki...train tomorrow it's the middle of the night!" Kazune called down. Mitsuki looked up and nodded but couldn't help but blush slightly...Kazune looked adorable in his pajamas! (MORNING) Soon it was morning and Kazune,Mitsuki, Himeka and Karin were walking down the sidewalk and soon made it to their school...but there was a lot of commotion due to a new student from England!

"What's going on?" asked Mitsuki and Karin at the same time. " A new student?" suggested Himeka as Kazune stood there to see if he could see the new student. Suddenly.." KAZUNE-KUN!" shouted the Kazune-Z. " You look fabulous today Kazune!' they chorused but looked at Karin. " Whose this!?" they sneered with blazing eyes of fury. " Uh this is Karin...Karin the Kazune-Z...their psychotic fan girls" Mitsuki muttered the last part to Karin. Himeka walked along to class as the Kazune -Z's cries of joy attracted the attention of the new student. " Did someone say...Kazune Kujyou?" asked the tall boy with orange hair and different colored eyes. "Your looking for Kazune-kun?" asked Mitsuki and Karin. The boy known as Michiru Noshikori ran up to both females and kissed their hands. " Why hello I'm Michiru Nishikori...who might you to lovely ladies be?" he asked.

Kazune glared as Michiru seeing the fact he just kissed two girl's hands and he just met them. " I'm Hanzano Karin" Karin said politely with a faint blush as Michiru let go of her hand. " My name is Crescent Mitsuki..." Mitsuki replied without blushing. " And I'm Kazune Kujyou" Kazune spoke in with eyes closed annoyed. " " You mean your his son...Professor Kujyou...your his son right?" Michuru asked with a gasp. Kazune nodded and was soon shocked...first Kazune was annoyed that Michiru kissed Mitsuki and Karin' hands but now he was shocked. Michuru was hugging him...AND IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!! All the fan girls of Kazune and Michiru took out their cellphones and started clicking away as their camera phone took pictures of the two. " What...why?" questioned Kazune as he was freed from Michiru's grasp. " I'm t have met you Kujyou-sama" Michiru smirked and walked off. " Weirdo..." Mitsuki muttered and Karin was just shocked also.

Kazune dragged the tow goddesses off to the classroom. " Hey Kazune-kun you okay?" asked Karin. Kazune nodded and walked into the classroom. " Okay you two don't get in trouble" Kazune ordered. Mitsuki glared and poked him on the forehead. " hey don't act as if this were my first day here Kazu-kun" Mitsuki said and he just smiled only to get annoyed ot see Michiru in the same class as them. " Oi well if it isn't Michi!" Karin and Mitsuki smiled. " Michi? I like it Crescent-chan, Hanzano-chan!" he smiled and glanced at Kazune who was now just sitting at his desk quietly. "Aw what's wrong Kujyou-san?" Michi asked with a smirk as he sat in his desk. " Upset? Well by jove don't be!" he added with a smile as class began. Karin just wondered how her day would be...Himeka was in a different class which was sad but at least she still had...Mitsuki and Kazune! Also maybe Michi? Nah he wouldn't wanna be her friend...would he? Probably he did act super polite before they came inside the school.

After school Michi joined the group as they walked home. " So Michi what brings you here to good o'l Japan?" asked Mitsuki with a smile. " Well Mitsuki-chan I'm a transfer student as you can see and I came here to fine Professor Kujyou's son!" he replied. " Oh Kazune-kun?" asked Karin with curiosity in her voice. Michi nodded as Kazune listened on their conversation." So why must you see Kazu-kun?" asked Mitsuki with a blinking eyes. " Well you see I have this ring here and-" Michi couldn't finish. " A god ring?" interrupted Kazune glancing at him and stopped walking. " Why yes a ring...your father gave it to me...but I don't what's it for" Michi frowned.

Mitsuki glanced at Kazune and sighed. " You coming?" she asked with a smile. Kazune shook his head away and nodded with a faint blush. Why did he blush...was because she smiled at him? The group made it to Kazune's home and suddenly Karin and Kazune gasped. " We forgot about Himeka!" they shouted. " No we didn't she's coming right now" Mitsuki said as she pointed at the panting Himeka coming towards the house. " Ah Himeka I'm so sorry" Kazune said and brought her inside. Himeka smiled and said it was okay.

"Oh you guys made friends with the new transfer student??" questioned Himeka. Karin nodded as they walked in into the Kujyou household. " Hey look who it is!" Misha meowed as she came trotting over to the group with another cat. "Shii-san!?" Karin shouted grabbing the cat and threw it at a wall. "IT'S A GHOST OF SHII-SAN ME CAT!" babbled the olive-haired girl." Um did that even make sense?" pondered Himeka as Mitsuki, Michi and Kazune were shocked that Karin threw a cat at a wall.

"Karin isn't your cat dead?" Himeka asked confused. Karin nodded quickly as the somehow dead yet alive Shii-san rose to it feet. " Karin I'm not your cat I'm a goddess in your cats body-shii" Shi-san stated. "EH!" the group gasped, Karin noticed the cat had a star on it's forehead. "But my cat didn't have a star..." Karin stated. Kazune sighed and explained to Karin. After finally understanding the whole group went off to go eat something. " Michi-chan you can join us for dinner" Himeka replied. "Yay which means I can spend more time with Hanazono-san and Mitsuki-chan!" he cheered.

* * *

**Me: Okay that's all I'm adding to this chapter!**

**Kazune: Please review!(holds up a sign and is also in an adorable bunny suit) Sign: HELP-ME SHE MADE ME PUT THIS ON! **

**Mitsuki: (ROFL) Omg- you l-look so f-funny!!**

**Karin: (also laughing hysterically) I-a-agree!**


	8. Chapter 8 rings,relation and ice cream

**Me: *(slowly creeps onto fanfic)***

**Kazune: THERE YOU ARE! *points finger***

**Me: GACK! (Two head lights shine)**

**Karin/Mitsuki: *in police car* YOUR UNDER ARREST MISUZU-CHAN FOR NOT UPDATING AS TOLD!**

**Me: IM SORRY! *(sob)* **

**Kazune: To bad, man girls are so slow at keeping up on their stories**

**Mitsuki: KAZUNE STOP BEING SEXIST YOU IDIOT!**

**Kazune: WHAT WAS THAT!?**

**Mitsuki: YOU HEARD ME!**

**Karin: (sweat drop) uh you guys…..**

**Kaz/Mits: WHAT!**

**Me: We have a story to do!**

**Kaz/Mits: Gomei Misuzu-chan**

**

* * *

**Kazune glanced back and forth from Michiru who was enjoying his meal to a Himeka, Karin and Mitsuki who were calmly eating. His eyebrow twitched slightly before he stood up slamming his hands onto the table scaring Himeka and Karin, "Kazune-kun….what's wrong?" Himeka frowned as Karin frowned. "Yes girly man what's the problem?" Mitsuki blinked. Kazune sighed, "Its just that- HOW CAN YOU ALL BE EATING CALMLY WHEN THIS GUY CAME WITH US TO HAVE DINNER EVEN THOUGH HE'S SUPPOSEDLY KNOWS MY FATHER AND HAS A GOD RING!" he blurted out. Mitsuki got up and walked over to Kazune who blinked when she smiled at him, "Kazu-chan…." Mitsuki trailed off-**WHACK**- "DON'T BE AN IDIOT!" she scolded as Kazune now had a huge lump on his head, Himeka as Q-chan to bring some ice.

"I'm not-ow- being an idiot Mitsuki!" Kazune protested as Himeka placed ice on the lump, "Yes you are, you're assuming that Michi has a god ring when you haven't even studied it yet." Mitsuki replied back and Karin nodded, "Crescent-chan is right Kazune-kun, maybe you should, wait study…how do you study a ring?" she blinked.

Michiru grinned at Mitsuki's statement, "That's a wonderful idea Crescent-san, Kazune can study and tell what the ring does-could you Kazune-kun, it would make me happy." he pleaded. "Fine I will just keep your distance from me Nishikori." Kazune suggested getting a little uncomfortable. "It's settled, I'll come by tomorrow then Kazune-thanks for the dinner, Himeka-chan, Hanazono-san, and Crescent-san-I'll see you all later, ja ne." Michiru waved and walked off after leaving his ring in Kazune's custody. Finally the group cleaned up and enjoying themselves, "Where's Kazune?" Karin questioned Mitsuki as she entered the double guardian's room. "Why? Do you miss him?" she teased and Karin got a bit red, "What no! I just want to see how he's doing on the ring studying." she informed. Mitsuki smiled, "Don't worry Im sure he's doing fine, after Kazu-chan likes working on stuff like this." was her reply to Karin who sat down on Mitsuki's bed. "Neh Mitsuki what is Kazune to you?" Karin questioned which caught a magazine reading Mitsuki off guard. "You mean in relation?" Mitsuki replied back and Karin nodded.

Mitsuki closed the magazine, "Well now that you mention it…I guess were just good friends." she grinned but laughed a little, "Even if we get on each others nerves-how about you Karin-chan, I know you haven't known for long but what's Kazune to you?" Mitsuki asked her. "I guess a friend." Karin smiled.

Mitsuki gave a wide smile before standing up, "That's good to know, hey lets go check to see what the sexist is doing right now." Mitsuki offered and Karin agreed also getting up. Both girls walked out of the bedroom and went off to Kazune's "secret" library. (WITH KAZUNE) "Let's see, it doesn't seem to react when I put it on…." Kazune sighed a bit frustrated as he wrote some notes about Michiru's ring. "HEY THERE KAZUNE!" Mitsuki shouted happily entering the library with Karin which scared Kazune due to the girl's loud greeting, which caused him to drop the ring. "Mitsuki don't shout, I'm busy you know! Now you and Karin have to leave." He ordered and Mitsuki glared, "I have the right to visit your library Kazune!" she answered back. "Says who?" Kazune glared back.

"I DO YOU PLAYBOY JERK!" "YOU DO NOT NOW LEAVE!" "I WILL NOT!" Mitsuki shouted before announcing, "I AM GODDESS!", Kazune gulped as Mitsuki was now transformed, "Look if you calm I'll buy you two…uh-uh ice cream!" Kazune told the two. "OH REALLY KAZU-KUN!?" Mitsuki de-transformed and had stars in her eyes, "I want vanilla! I want vanilla!" she cheered and ran out the room dragging Karin along, "I'll have some too." Karin smiled even though she was being dragged off. "Sheesh you women are insane." Kazune muttered exiting the library forgetting all about the ring that lay on the ground under the desk in the library.

Not knowing that a certain evil god was watching the whole scene behind some bushes, "Now's my chance and Kujyou won't be able to stop me." A smirking Kirio stated.

"Here you go." an old man handed Karin, Mitsuki and Kazune their ice cream. "Thank you." Mitsuki grinned and started eating her ice cream, "Hey Kazune what flavor did you get?" Karin questioned, "Here have a taste." Kazune held out his ice cream and Karin blushed, "Oh uh okay...." Karin licked the ice cream, "Oh its mint." she smiled, "Yup, Mitsuki you wanna taste?" Kazune looked over to the second goddess who was already waiting to taste the minty treat, "I hope it tastes good." Mitsuki grinned and Kazune chuckled, "It will but I want some of your vanilla." he negotiated and Mitsuki pouted, "Fine." she tasted Kazune's ice cream and Kazune tried her vanilla ice cream. "We should get going." Karin announced feeling a bit jealous that Kazune tasted Mitsuki's ice cream instead of hers. 'Wait why am I jealous...I don't like Kazune...." she thought. "Okay lets get going then." Kazune stated and the three walked off. "o bad we didnt bring Himeka along." Mitsuki remembered and Kazune sweat dropped, "Now you remember?" Kazune sighed and Karin giggled. "Maybe next time we go out we'll all go for a treat." Karin suggested, "That's a great idea Karin-chan." Mitsuki replied back.

Arriving back at the house Kazune immediately went to his library, "WHERE'S THE RING!?" a shout echoed through out the house. Karin and Mitsuki raced to the library, "What happened?" Karin asked worried. "The ring it's missing." Kazune stated as he looked around. "Is it on the floor?" Mitsuki asked now searching as well. "No, I checked and I looked under the desk...." Kazune frowned. "Kazune! Mitsuki look!" Karin announced and the two looked up, "What?" they questioned. "The window-its open."Karin informed.

"Kirio." Kazune glared standing up, "It had to be him." Mitsuki frowned, "So what are we going to do? Glasses man has Michi's ring and we don't know what it does yet." Karin added. Kazune sighed and walked over to the open window. "I'm sure he didn't go for...we'll just have to go look for it." he replied. "Lets go look for it now!" Mitsuki suggested knowing that Kazune was frustrated about losing the ring. Kazune shook his head a bit and faced the two girls. "No, its getting dark out and besides I'm sure Karasuma wont have any luck figuring out how to use the ring." he told them. The three exited the library, "We should all get some rest-I'll tell Nishikori the news when were in school tomorrow." Kazune advised and the two girls nodded walking off leaving the blonde alone. "I hope Kazune doesn't blame himself on this." Mitsuki stated and Karin nodded, "Yeah I hope so too after all we will get the ring back!" she told Mitsuki trying to sound positive. Mitsuki smiled widely at Karin, "Yo Karin-chan. Tomorrow we'll help Kazune and bring Michi along with us to search for the missing ring." she answered back also trying her best to keep in a positive mood.

* * *

**That's all for now-oh I have an announcement, I might be announcing a fun little WHAT IF contest if that's allowed. I'll put up details when I found out if I allowed to do such.**

**Karin: What a fun chapter but glasses man is up to something**

**Mitsuki: We must stop him!**

**Kazune: It's your fault you two kept whining**


End file.
